


Lettre

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [13/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 9





	Lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Deux précisions avant de commencer ;  
> Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en judo. Tous ce que j'écris sur ce sport est issus de recherches, et si possible des sites de la fédération. Donc si une erreur ou une approximation traîne, et que quelqu'un qui s'y connaît passe par là ; mes excuses.  
> Dans cet UA, Luffy et Ace font tout deux du judo en pro, mais dans des catégories différentes ; après mes recherches et avoir changer d'avis plusieurs fois, j'ai mis Luffy en moins de 81 kilos et Ace en moins de 90 kilos.
> 
> Sur ce ; Bonne lecture !

Lorsque l'arbitre annonça la fin du combat et le désigna vainqueur, Luffy adressa un de ses sourire à la foule. Il était qualifié pour les huitième de final !

Après les salutation réglementaire, le jeune homme couru retrouver son entraîneur.

-Alors, Jimbei ! J'étais bien aujourd'hui ?!

-Oui, c'était très bien. Mais fait plus attention à ta posture, tu as laissé une ouverture. Heureusement que tu as été plus rapide.

-D'accord.

Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires, ou l'entraîneur donna une lettre au judoka.

-Tiens, c'est arrivé ce matin.

-Merci !

S'asseyant dans un coin du vestiaire, sans même prendre le temps d'aller se doucher, Luffy l'ouvrit.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Law avait pris l'habitude de ne lui écrire que par lettre, quand il était en compétition dans une autre ville ou un autre pays. Et à vrai dire, l'étudiant ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais l'idée les amusait.

_Bonjour Luffy,_

_J'ai suivi les résultats de tes combats ainsi que ceux de Ace. Il doit être content d'avoir mis Teach au tapis en un temps record._

_J'ai aussi vu que tu allais combattre pour une place en huitième, j'espère que tu gagnera ton combat. Je crois en toi, tu peux gagner cette compétition._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là pour ta finale… Comme toi, j'aimerai, mais ça dépendra de mes partiel, et de si je dois aller aux rattrapages. J'ai passé mon dernier partiel ce matin, et ça s'est bien passé, je crois. Mais j'attends les résultats, avant de me prononcer._

_On se revoit dans une semaine et demie dans tous les cas._

_Bas toi bien, et n'oublie par de réfléchir avant d'agir !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Law._

Luffy finit de lire en riant, et couru à la douche, puis à ses différentes obligation de l'après combat, pour éviter les remontrances de Jimbei.

Avant le repas du soir, il réussit tout de même à prendre le temps d'écrire une réponses pour son petit ami.

_Hey Law !_

_Je suis en huitième ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça vas le faire, Ace et moi on vas tout gagner ! Et oui, oui, je réfléchis, je le jure, mais en combat, c'est pas le lieu…_

_Arrête de te prendre la tête pour tes partiels, t'es méga intelligent, tu vas encore avoir des super notes et être le premier de ta classe ! Donc tu seras là pour la final et on fera tous ensemble la fête !_

_Je t'aime aussi,_

_Luffy !_

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Chien"


End file.
